An Anniversary To Remember
by mshinnystark
Summary: Tony and pepper's anniversary is coming up tony wants to make it special little does he know pepper has something to tell him that will make the day more than special.


"Honey Bear I need your help" tony said nervously as he rushed into Rhodey's Room.

"What's the problem now Tones? Did you actually have to work for once?" Rhodey said chuckling

"Rhodes this is serious stop playing around you can bust my balls later" tony said sternly crossing his arms

"Ok man what's up?" Rhodey asked gesturing for tony to take a seat

Tony sat in the chair and began.

"Tomorrow is me and pepper's anniversary and I haven't planned anything yet. I'm freaking out. I need to do something special for her its are god damn anniversary but I don't know what to get her." tony said frustrated

"Tony relax yes I agree you do need to do something special for pepper but doesn't mean a gift." Rhodey said grinning "we know how much you panic with last minute gifts"

"Don't remind me I was an idiot for thinking pepper would want a giant stuffed rabbit" tony agreed

Rhodey sighed at the memory

"Give her a special night only you could do something romantic" Rhodey said rolling his eyes

"Rhodey I'm a horrible listener. I don't know what restaurants she likes all I know is the bare minimum..." tony started to answer back before Rhodey cut him off

"Tones shut it for a second you act like you haven't known pepper for years yes you're forgetful but when it matters you'll rise to the occasion. You act like you don't know anything but you are an expert on what pepper likes. What husband knows his wife's favorite type of heels?" Rhodey said with a raised eyebrow

"I see you point Rhodey but I just don't want to mess this up" tony said guiltily

"Trust me tones she's put up with you this long she's not going anywhere" Rhodey said chuckling.

"Ha-ha funny Rhodey thanks for the advice it helped a lot" tony said grinning.

"No problems tones now go get planning" Rhodey said pushing tony out of his room.

Tony waved and he was gone.

Little did tony know pepper let Rhodey in on a little secret and he grinned at his best friend,

"Tony can I get a hint?" pepper pleaded at tony

"Nope Pep not till we get there" tony said with a smirk

"You're no fun" pepper pouted

"Well the quicker you get ready the quicker you'll know" tony quipped

"I'm going sorry not my fault you're distracting me" pepper said leaning into Tony's chest

"Hey I'm just here honey I'm not doing anything distracting" tony said as he leaned down and nibbled her neck.

"Tony" pepper shouted

"Alight that was my fault but I'm done now you only get a taste till later" tony said winking and walking towards the closet.

"Rude" pepper called before walking to the bathroom to shower.

"Can I look yet?" pepper asked her hands covering her eyes as tony lead her towards the restaurant.

"almost honey were almost there" tony said as he kissed the side of her head

Once they made it to their private table

"Ok pep you can uncover your eyes" tony said grinning at her.

Pepper slowly removed her hands from her eyes to see a beautifully lit garden many lit fountains around with a table in the center for them.

"Tony it's beautiful" pepper said once she was over the initial shock. She then pulled him into a kiss.

"It's pretty but I'm staring at the only gorgeous thing I need" tony said

Pepper laughed "who knew tony stark could be cheesy?"

"Only for you pep, only for you" tony answered

Tony led her to the table and she saw her favorite type of flowers and all her favorite foods. She smiled. Her smile dropped a bit when she saw wine. Of course tony got her favorite type of wine.

Tony poured them both wine and immediately took a sip. He noticed how pepper didn't touch her glass.

"Pep is this the wrong type of wine I thought I remembered right?" tony asked nervously

"No Tony you did perfectly just wasn't in the drinking mood at the moment" pepper responded not really lying but not telling the truth either

"Are you ok honey?" tony immediately got concerned "are you feeling sick?"

"No tony I'm feeling great but thank you for checking." Pepper reassured him

After the wine they started drifting into casual talk, talking about each other's day etc.

" I know Rhodey told me I shouldn't do gifts, but I saw this and I had to get it for you" tony said grinning grabbing a box out of his pocket he placed it in front of pepper.

Pepper smiled at tony "of course you did"

She quickly opened the box and saw a pair of ruby earrings. At first she was confused since she rarely wore rubies but it hit her, it was to match her necklace.

Pepper immediately started tearing up. Tony got up from his seat shush her. "Pep relax I'm glad you like it but it's not worth tears alight, I hate seeing you in tears"

"Sorry tony just a bit emotional lately, but thank you so much was very sweet of you, I actually have a gift for you as well" pepper said a bit nervously

"Pep you don't have to give me anything just knowing your happy is all I want"

"No tony you need this" pepper said firmly making tony raise his eyebrow

"Alight honey"

"Pepper grabbed a long box out her purse and handed in to tony and smiled

Tony quickly opened it seeing it was a pregnancy test.

Tony was speechless. When he finally found his voice "pep... you're pregnant?"

He quickly looked at her and she started tearing up and nodded.

Tony shock ended and he started smiling as he brought pepper into a hug before quickly kissing her lips.

When he finally pulled away tony looked on cloud nine "were having a baby"

"Yes your dream came true after all" pepper responded with a giggle

"It did" tony said before he kissed pepper's cheek

Later as they started walk to the car.

"Pep I can't believe my gift was something you peed on?" tony quipped

Pepper rolled her eyes before responding "better than a giant stuffed rabbit that you had to damage our home to put inside."

"You got me there" tony responded before helping her into the car.

God he loved this woman.


End file.
